


Lost Soul

by yourveryownweirdo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Demon/Human Relationships, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/F, Falling In Love, Lucifer s5, Mazikeen deserves a girlfriend, Pining, Soulmates, mazella, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourveryownweirdo/pseuds/yourveryownweirdo
Summary: Lucifer is off meeting his Dad and while Chloe and Mazikeen remain on Earth with a range of emotions. They find solace in one another but as Chloe believes her beloved will return soon, Mazikeen is left with a war inside her mind. When she unexpectedly meets up with Ella, something changes and Mazikeen will need to learn to open her heart and soul, if she has those, that is.Takes place right after season 5, part 1.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Linda Martin & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Mazikeen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Two Broken Hearts and a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after season 5, part 1/episode 8.
> 
> I'm absolutely obsessed with Maze and Ella right now so I hope you will enjoy this little fanfiction. <3

Mazikeen takes out the knife that got stuck in the couch. Chloe's couch. She sits back down on one of the kitchen stools with a sigh, and throws her knife again, this time grazing one of the cushions. Stuffing pokes out from it. The thrill of throwing her favourite knives doesn't give her any real satisfaction, however, she still gets up again. To get the knife again. To throw it. Again. This time Chloe, standing on the opposite end of the kitchen table, stops her.

'Maze,' she begins even though she can feel Mazikeen roll her eyes. Even though she is ready to throw another knife, hoping that will somehow solve her problems. Solve both their problems. She tries again. 'Maze, I know you're in pain. I _know_ because, guess what, so am I. But slashing my furniture will not help us in any way.' 

Another deep sigh before she turns around to face Chloe. Something is burning in her eyes. Rage. Or maybe not quite rage but it's the most humane way to describe that violent flame inside of her. 'You don't understand.' Her teeth gritted, her voice loud. 'He took her from me. He took away the chance for me to really get to know my mother. The _damned_ mother who abandoned us!' 

She slams the knife into the table. Chloe mouths an irritated "Oh-kay", her eyes wide at the sight of another damaged piece of home but she doesn't respond. She knows Mazikeen isn't finished. She knows tears are coming. 

And the tears sure do come. 'If only she had explained. Properly explained. I only had mere _minutes_ with her. And then she just dies on me? What kind of mother does that?' 

Chloe doesn't look her in the eye but hands her a tissue. Mazikeen wipes her cheeks quickly as if no one ever saw. 

'Look, I'm sorry about what happened with ... Lilith. Your mother. I get why you're angry,' she moves closer to her grieving friend and grabs both hands in hers, 'but it was a promise. How would you feel if you asked Lucifer to keep a promise but then blabbed to your children?' 

Mazikeen shrugs, frees her hands from Chloe's grasp and wipes away fresh tears. 'I would never have children. Especially not to abandon them afterwards. Would you abandon Trixie?'

'It's not the-' But Mazikeen doesn't let her finish.

' _Would you?!'_

Chloe sighs. There was no reasoning with Maze at the moment. But was there ever a good time to reason with her? 'Maze, you can torture Lucifer all you want once he's back. Within reason, of course. But that's the problem, isn't it? He's _gone.'_

Another shrug. 'I told you, he's not "gone". He's with his dear old Dad. You should be happy for him, got what's coming for him. Maybe his daddy issues will finally be resolved.'

Chloe crosses her arms, feeling angry and anxious. As comforting the mention of a loved one being in God's presence should be, she was not having it. She did not trust the situation and it didn't help that Amenadiel was with Lucifer and not with them, providing words of relief or answers. And then there is Lucifer's twin, Michael, who according to Maze is involved in this entire mess which is anything but comforting to Chloe. She wished to never hear his name or see his scarred face ever again but wishes for a normal life are impossible when you're close to Lucifer Morningstar.

Mazikeen plops down onto the slightly trashed couch. Chloe joins her, putting her arm around her. Maze tenses up for a bit and the awkwardness can be felt from miles away. They both remember the kiss and how awful that went but they also realise that if they both don't mention it, it'll be fine. Then the hand holding and the arm around the other won't be more than what it really is. 

'It'll be alright, Maze. Maybe not with your mother but from now, it'll be alright. We have each other. I'm sure Lucifer will realise how badly he hurt you, I will make sure he knows, but he needs to come back to Earth for that. Back to us, to me. I don't even know if he's in Hell or Heaven or anywhere else. Can he even enter Heaven?'

It's unexpected to both of them but Mazikeen lets her head rest against Chloe. Her eyes are glassy as she gazes out in front of her. 'Everything I ever knew about Hell or _fucking_ Heaven is a joke. I mean, Lucifer, the Devil himself, managed to fall in love with you. A mortal and an Angel had a child, for Hell's sake! And _yet_ I will remain soulless, alone for all of eternity. It's as he said; I'm just a demon.' She knows she's acting vulnerable but for once in her life -if it's worth calling a _life_ \- she feels weak. Not a spark of will left in her. Absolutely torn apart in a way she hasn't even tortured anyone before. 

Words of comfort linger on Chloe's tongue but something in what Maze just said sparks her interest a bit too much. "Lucifer, he ... He _loves_ me?' And she knows it's selfish to ask that but for once, she wants to be selfish. This is everything she was worried about before he disappeared on her. She needs to know the answer.

Maze clicks her tongue. 'If you haven't noticed that by now, I'm pretty sure you're just blind. He would sacrifice anything for you. I don't get it. I don't get anything anymore.' 

Blood flushes Chloe's cheeks and a small smile shows on her face but she quickly scrapes her throat and pushes away the thoughts of happiness popping into her head. She grabs Mazikeen's shoulders and turns her around so they face each other. 'Look. You might be scary and pretty deadly most of the time. You might feel as if no one will ever love you or as if you are soulless, whatever that entails. But I _know_ you, Maze. And I know that deep inside of you, there is a light. And I'm not the only one who sees that. Think of Linda, Trixie, Ella, even Lucifer! If we can tell that you are more than the frightening appearance you give the world around you, then other people can too. They _will._ Soul or no soul, you deserve love and love is not out of your reach here on Earth.'

And Mazikeen is sobbing. The tears are flowing down her cheeks, not intending to stop anytime soon. She buries her face in Chloe's shirt and so her friend knows there is nothing more left to say. Nothing more left to do but let her shirt get soaking wet in demon tears. 

Eventually, she opens her mouth through the endless sobs: 'Sorry for everything. Sorry for being a bad friend sometimes. Sorry for kissing you. Sorry for trying to get between you and Lucifer. I'm sorry.' 

Chloe doesn't say anything but just pets Maze's head. 

* * *

It's unclear how long they stay like that but when Maze's tears start drying, they both jump up at the sound of the front door closing. Mazikeen instantly stands up, her knives at the ready. 

'Did I disturb anything? I'm so sorry, the door was unlocked and since you invited me over I just ... You know.' Ella's holding her hands out in a way of instinctive self-defense at the sight of Mazikeen's very sharp toys.

Chloe puts her hand on Maze's arm to signal that everything is alright. Ever since Lucifer's twin brother kidnapped her, she's been even more overprotective when it comes to her friend. 'It's just Ella. I had invited her over, you know, since she also went through a pretty traumatic situation. With Lucifer being God knows where and your mother ... I thought it would be nice to be there for each other. But I forgot the time.'

Mazikeen slowly puts away her knives and gestures Ella to join, although reluctantly. 

Ella moves closer to Maze. 'Aww, have you been crying, Maze?' And without warning, although at the same time very expectedly, she pulls her into the tightest hug imaginable. 

'I haven't,' Maze says as she tries to get away from Ella's hug but it's no use. And so she stops trying. And all of a sudden, she doesn't want Ella to let go anymore. But naturally, she does, and Mazikeen can feel her heart rip from her chest.

Ella, completely oblivious to the mix of healing and damage she has just done to the demon, pulls out a bag of tortilla chips from her bag. 'What do you guys think of movie night?' Her smile is broad and Mazikeen sees nothing but the _fucking_ sparkles in her eyes as she goes from Chloe to Maze and back. And the wrinkles on her face caused by that smile. And the way her hair is in a neat bun but strands of it fall down on her face. And her and her and her. Everything about her. And Maze knows nothing about her but she knows that if those smiling lips aren't on her own any time soon, she will lose it for real.


	2. The Night is Long

Long after Chloe fell asleep, snoring through the credits of the second film, Ella decided she had better head home and Mazikeen sets to take a cab with her.

Truthfully, Maze wanted nothing more than to leave even seconds into the first film. There was nothing that interested her about anything she saw on the screen. There were plenty of fight scenes but Maze had to roll her eyes at every single movement. It looked as fake as it was. She wasn't enjoying even one bit of it. And there wasn't enough cursing. Not enough gore. Not enough torture.

Yet, she stayed. She stayed for the fascination in Ella's eyes as she watched the screen. She couldn't relate, couldn't even understand in the slightest bit. But those forever sparkles of happiness that Ella shows made sitting through it all worth it. 

The cab drops them off in front of Ella's place. When the driver asks for a bigger tip, Mazikeen's gaze tells him to shut up or else. He gulps and quickly, although not very enthusiastically, wishes them a good night before he drives off. 

A cool summer breeze can be felt and Ella shivers as they stand on the sidewalk. 'Sure is colder than the weather forecast had predicted,' she says, rubbing her hands over her arms to keep warm. 

Within seconds, Mazikeen is taking off her leather jacket. 'Here.' 

'Maze ... That is so sweet of you but I live right there.' She points to the building behind them. Mazikeen doesn't seem to care and hands her the jacket anyway, if only for the gesture behind it. If only for a chance to see her again. Ella tilts her head slightly as she thanks her friend. 

She puts on the jacket. It sits tightly around her arms but it fits. 'It looks good,' Maze says. _It looks good on you. You look good._ She means more than what she says but Ella doesn't know that. 

Ella puts her hand on Mazikeen's arm as she mouths another _Thank you._ 'You know, you might appear really scary but you're sweet, Maze. Really sweet.' This is the second time someone said something like that to her and for a second, she even believes it. But she's soulless. And cold, all thanks to Lilith. 'Thank you for tonight. I think we all needed it.' 

And there's that smile again, leaving a nagging feeling in her chest.

And that hug, though this time less comforting. It's a hug that feels like goodbye. 

Ella turns around to walk home and Mazikeen hesitates. She doesn't know what to do about the beam of light walking away from her. What can she do, really? She, the one without a soul. This isn't love, no matter what she tells herself. This is a distraction, a good-looking one that has messed with her head all evening, but just a distraction.

She's well aware of the pointlessness of it all but still, she yells: 'Are you okay?' A very simple question but to Mazikeen, that's not all; it's proof that she cares. That something inside of her is changing. One way or another.

Yet again, Ella turns around with the happiness on her face which can be read from anywhere. 'I will be. It was just another guy who was bad for me. Or well, this time he was bad for anyone living.' She sighs. 'Thanks, Maze. I'll see you around.' 

Maze is left behind with more question marks than ever burned into her mind.

* * *

It's past five in the morning when Linda comes strolling down the stairs, candleholder ready to attack whoever, or whatever, was roaming around her house. The television is playing and the occasional laughter could be heard from upstairs. She didn't want to wake Amenadiel, who had fallen asleep in Charlie's room. She could do this on her own. No one entered her house without her permission.

As she looks over to where the television was making noise, she's greeted by 'Hey, Linda,' which nearly makes her trip.

'Maze?' She adjusts her glasses. 'Maze, _what_ are you doing here?' 

'Waiting for you to wake up!' She takes a handful of popcorn and stuffs it into her mouth. 

Linda gestures to Mazikeen, to the television, to the clock on the wall, to herself, and then just sighs and walks over to her. 'You can't just walk into my house like that!' Her voice is calm but the leftovers of panic can still be heard. 'I'm pretty sure I already told you that.'

'But Linda, this is an emergency.' Another handful of popcorn. 'I need your advice.'

'Advice isn't a real emergency. When did you even make- Nevermind.' She sits down next to Mazikeen, crossing her legs, and wraps a blanket around her. The least she can do is get comfortable as she starts a free therapy session at 5 AM. 'Okay, what can I do for you?'

Mazikeen wrinkles her nose, thoughts racing through her mind. She had come this far but was she _actually_ ready to get vulnerable? Again? But Linda's her friend, _best_ friend, and if she can't talk to her; how will she ever come to terms with how she's feeling? 

And how she's feeling, oh, that's a whole mess! And so she speaks: 'There's something inside of me, Linda. It feels like a gaping hole, tugging at my every being. And I can't explain it and it's _killing_ me. It's messing with my head and the last time I felt this way was with-' But she doesn't finish that.

_Eve._

For a slight moment, she recalls the tender touch of Eve's lips on her cheek. The goodbye that tore her to pieces though it's only visible deep inside of her. 

'Maze?' Linda's hand is on Maze's but the demon doesn't snap out of her thoughts all that fast. Once she retracts her hand, she grazes her own cheek and this time doesn't feel Eve's kiss but a lukewarm tear dripping down. 

Linda readjusts her glasses and looks at Maze with a stern but compassionate look. 'I think what you're feeling, what you're going through, is called heartbreak.' 

A light sparked in Mazikeen's chest, this time one of resentment. ' _Heartbreak?_ That would imply I have a heart. That I can love. I am soulless, Linda. I cannot love. I didn't love Eve, and I _don't_ love Ella!' Near the end she started screaming, anger and despair flowing out of her. It disgusts her, feeling like those weak little mortals. But she knew there wasn't another explanation for all of this. Except ... 'That's it! I- I most likely caught some weird _disease_ that made me all soft. That's _it_ , Linda!' She pronounces disease as if falling in love and having feelings is the Plague. Maze would struggle a lot less falling in love with the Black Death than a mortal. A person. Disease over love. Torture over feelings. 

A sigh, another look of compassion, and Mazikeen is nearly regretting asking her friend for help. But Linda knows how to stick through. She's Lucifer's therapist after all. 'I believe that to cure your so-called disease, you have to act on it. Give rise to those feelings blooming inside of you. Ask out the person your heart aches for, experience what we call "love" but most importantly, be honest. _Be. Honest.'_

There's a long, thoughtful stare followed with a slight nod of agreement and for a second, Linda is surprised. Surprised she actually got through to Maze. 

'You really think this will work?' 

Linda doesn't think twice but nods, a smile plastered on her face.

'Okay. Let's do this. Linda, you are _brilliant_! Once I realise how horrible human love really is, I'll automatically fall back into my old ways! I'll stop being soft and this _fucking_ weird hole in my chest will close!' Linda's mouth falls open but Mazikeen doesn't seem to notice. She cups both of her cheeks into her hands and kisses her friend's forehead. 'Thanks, again!'

Mazikeen had just left when a crying Charlie woke Linda from her state of disbelief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Do let me know what you thought of it and hopefully until the next chapter! <3
> 
> Also started posting this on Wattpad (neowitcher).


	3. Hearts and Jackets

Assuming Chloe is done sharing the details on the current investigation, Ella instantly goes back to her workplace. There are a lot of new fingerprints to analyze and with all the contradicting clues they've gotten so far, there is a big chance she'll be working all night.

A couple of weeks ago, a murder case was brought in where the victim's heart was removed with nearly surgical precision. It seemed as if they were close to uncovering the killer but after many attempts to solve it, it started to look like a dead end. Two days ago, however, another case was opened that most likely had something to do with the unresolved one. Ella, dying to figure out how the killer managed to remove the hearts of the victims with such clean cuts, was sure that the extra hours of work would be worth it.

Her one eye already peering through the microscope in front of her, she couldn't help seeing something with her other. Chloe hadn't moved at all, and with a little hesitation, Ella drops her work. 'Hey, Chloe, you okay?'

'Mhm?' She blurts out, distracted and clearly not realising she's still standing in the same room. 'Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Fine.'

Ella gives a hesitating nod. 'Right....' 

She's not sure whether to leave it there or to dig a little deeper but when Chloe sighs as if she's just had to carry the world on her back, her decision is easily made. Ella pulls out two stools and gestures her friend to sit down. Before doing so, Chloe stares off at the office, as if expecting an emergency to arise, or for a certain someone to arrive. After being disappointed, she sits down.

'Time to tell Auntie Ella what's on your mind. Okay? Is it Lucifer?' 

Chloe rolls her eyes a bit, trying to evade Ella's caring gaze, and fiddles with the ends of her blouse. Ella grabs her hands and gives them a little squeeze. _Talk to me. It's okay._ She's sure Chloe understands. 

'Okay. Yes.' She begins. 'It's Lucifer. I _know_ he'll be back but ... I can't help but miss him. It's just not the same without him.'

Ella shrugs. 'I hear ya. Nothing's the same without him. But babe, he'll be back. And I'm guessing he'll be back soon. There's no way he can stay away from you for too long. I think the past has proven that already.' She winks at Chloe. 

An answer is at the tip of her tongue when someone barges into the room. 

'Hey, Ella. Oh, Decker, you're here too.' Maze walks over to them. She's wearing a short, tight skirt and the tallest pair of heels she could find. Her hair's like a crown of tiny curls around her head and her lips are painted a dark red. The many pieces of gold jewellery are what complete her look. _A look to kill for_ , as said by the fashion magazine she had consulted. After going through the countless pages of advice, she decided she wanted to throw up and threw together something more ... _Maze._ The writers of those articles probably had never even killed anyone before. _What a scam_ , she had thought while reading it. 

'Wow, Maze, hey! You look good!' Ella's smile broadens on her face. 'Do you have a date or something?' 

'No, actually.' She plucks a strand of hair from her lips. 'I came to pick up my jacket. Chloe texted me you were bringing it today to give to her. I decided to just come over myself, you know. That way I could see you again.'

'Maze!' Ella goes over to hug her, though careful not to ruin any of her hair or makeup. 'That is _so_ sweet of you.'

The demon shrugs. 'Why?' And then she asked: 'That's a good thing right?' 

Ella looks at her with slight confusion. 'Of course it is! It's so nice to know you like me enough to want to pay me a visit at work!' 

A look of satisfaction crawls on Maze's face. She then turns to Chloe, who was still in the middle of sulking but not as much as before Ella's little speech. 'Hey, Decker, you good?' 

Chloe looks at her as if she had just woken up and nods firmly. 'Yeah! Totally! I'll be getting back to work, good luck on the case, Ella! Let me know when you find anything.' 

Ella calls after her, knowing fully well she could use another pep talk before diving into work, but she is already out the door. Sighing, she plops down onto the stool. Maze is eyeing her carefully, afraid to say something wrong and unsure how to say anything at all but Ella is talking before she has to. 'I really thought last night had cheered her up! I love Lucifer but times like these I could really wring his neck!'

'I wouldn't try if I were you,' Maze snorts but as soon as Ella's big eyes find hers, she feels bad for joking around. 'Look, Decker is fine! She will be. Lucifer will be back soon and they will be all over each other again. Enjoy it while it lasts.' What was supposed to be _positive Maze_ quickly turned into her expressing a slight grudge she holds for the both of them. Lucifer, Chloe, and Eve as well, they were all the same in the end.

She's unsure how long she was lost in her own mind but when she started paying attention again, she was sitting on the stool next to Ella, a warm hand tenderly placed on her arm as a sign of support. 

Ella had no clue what made Maze space out like that and as much as she wanted to know, she didn't wish to pry. Or at least, she didn't want Maze to lash out at her. Instead, she just said: 'it's okay.' And all the sweetness that is Ella made the demon melt inside and if she had a heart, it would be throbbing as much as it does with first love. 

In her mind, she asked herself: _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Her mouth instead asked: 'What are you working on?' 

And Ella passionately explaining the brutal murder of a man, getting his heart ripped out from his chest was the most attractive thing Maze had ever heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 2-3-21.


	4. Something More Than Friends

It is nearly two AM when Ella chugs down her last coffee, Maze watching her every move as she does so.

'You done?' Maze's one eyebrow shoots up in surprise. It had been startlingly fun to hang around Ella's work long past the sun had set. The building is a lot quieter than it usually is, at least three-quarters of people had gone home.

'With everything? No, not really. For tonight?' She sighs with relief. 'Yes.'

Ella starts packing up her stuff as she tells Maze: 'Hey, thanks for sticking around. I _really_ appreciate it.'

Maze, eyeing her human crush dubiously, walks in front of the table where Ella is putting the last things into her bag. 'You're leaving already?'

_It's night and I'm tired_ , is what Ella wanted to tell her but seeing a growing disappointment and even resent in Mazikeen's eyes, she settles for 'Unless you have other plans?' instead.

Grinning, Maze pushes wide-eyed Ella into the armchair against the wall which was carefully placed there by the demon herself while Ella was heavily focused on her work. She then leaves the room for a little bit.

Impatiently, Ella calls her. 'Maze?' Before she could get up to look for her friend, Maze returned, carrying a box which she dumped on the floor right in front of the armchair. The sound of clinking bottles gave Ella enough of a hint as to how the rest of their night would be spent.

Mazikeen takes a foldable chair and places it next to the armchair, just close enough so their knees might touch. Once she sits down, she takes out a bottle of vodka and opens it with her bare teeth. Ella doesn't want to admit it but her eyes reveal how impressed she is with Maze's teeth-as-bottle-opener skills: her eyes are sparkling with admiration and slight jealousy.

'So... Why not just go to a bar?' Ella asks after a long silence. 'We _could_ go to Lux?'

'Are you telling me I brought all these bottles for nothing?' Maze grits her teeth. She didn't want to come across as rude or scary, not to Ella, not now, but Maze will be Maze and her demon habits are not likely to be rid of any time soon... or ever.

Ella likes Mazikeen, perhaps more than she realises. However, whenever her friend puts on a scary face like that, she is willing to do whatever. Just in case she is actually dangerous. Just in case she is like every person she has dated in the past, or more particularly, like Pete. _Not_ that she ever saw Maze as anything like that but ... the world be damned, she now couldn't think about anything else. Her cheeks growing flushed, she quickly grasps the bottle from Maze's hands to pass off the now visible blush as the vodka's aftermath.

Maze had noticed. Even before Ella had chugged an ungodly amount of vodka. She noticed and she was more than pleased with herself.

They sit in silence for a while but once Ella starts getting comfortable, they talk. They talk for a long time about anything that comes to mind: work, Chloe and Lucifer, gruesome murder cases, her toxic ex-boyfriends, _Pete,_ her shirt, her family, a new series Ella is obsessed with. In all honesty, Maze doesn't particularly care about every single topic but she adores hearing Ella talk. 

Ella doesn't realise how long she has been ranting until she notices Mazikeen opening another bottle. 'Oh god, I'm not boring you, am I?' 

Maze shakes her head firmly, the bottle at her lips preventing her to speak. Once she can, she says: 'Not at all. I'm pleasantly surprised you can still speak so well after all these bottles.' 

'Oh, these bad boys?' She distractedly gestures towards the empty bottles. 'These are _nothing.'_

Once again, Maze's keen senses are sensing bullshit. Ella's eyes are glassy and her breathing has slowed over the hours. Whereas Maze is sober as hell still, her human is the opposite of that. This makes the demon sigh.

'What's wrong?' Ella asks, puppy eyes activated.

Maze shakes her head. 'Maybe it is time for us to clean up.' A phrase she didn't have in mind when she pictured her evening. They have been talking for a long time now - or at least, Ella has been talking, Maze has been listening. She knew she had initiated this evening to result in _something_ but by now, she has long forgotten what she originally planned. For now, she simply wanted to see Ella home safely, which was a new feeling entirely. 

She got up to grab the box full of (empty) liquor bottles but right then Ella reaches to the same box to stop her and their hands messily touch and stay here. Mazikeen, partially sitting on one knee to take the box, Ella reaching down with wide eyes. They meet each other's gaze and in a heartbeat, Maze kicks away the box and Ella leans in. 

Their lips crash into each other.

Ella falls backwards into the armchair and Maze gracefully crawls on top of her. The chair is too small for both but they make it work. Maze's curls have long lost their volume throughout the day and night but Ella pushes it behind her ears to avoid the strands messing with their already messy kiss. Their lips barely ever stop touching, they're both caught in the heat of the moment. Ella wouldn't mind suffocating in this kiss. 

Time seems to have stopped for both of them and longingly, Maze starts taking off her shirt. At this moment, she knows what she wants. No. _Who_ she wants. 

But what demon is worthy of someone as sweet as Ella? 

To her own surprise, Ella liked where this was going but she was also intoxicated. If barfing up the alcohol wasn't on the table tonight, at least she must let go of _something_ that could ruin absolutely everything.

And she did.

When Maze lets go of Ella for just a few seconds to let her breathe, Ella says, 'Your lips...' and then: 'They remind me of Eve.' 

Where Maze's heart is supposed to be, something breaks. Pressure rises up to her ears and all reason leaves her mind, though little of it was in there before this anyway. She doesn't know when she let go of Ella and moved away from her, all she knows is that it hurts. That she is angry. That she misses Eve. 

Ella could tell she had said something wrong but she was drunk, not only from the alcohol this time, and she had no idea what she was saying anymore. She only knows what she had been doing and how she didn't want that to end. 'Wait. Maze. I didn't-'

But Maze was gone by the time Ella could get up. She did not know it at the time but her beloved new friend who was starting to be more than just that would not return anytime soon.


End file.
